War of the Undies
by Grand Scholar of Fanfiction
Summary: With a pantsing war going on, who will win the war or who will lose and be humiliated?
1. Chapter 1

**Just for the sake of this fanfiction I will synchronize their ages to twelve. I own nothing.**

It was in the afternoon when a few friends decided to play a game. " What should be play," asked the Lucas. " We should have a pantsing war," Hilbert said, " Rules are you have to take off your belt, wear your most embarrassing pair of underwear, and collect the proof you pantsed that person like a picture or their pants. Oh and Nate you must wear actual underwear not a wetsuit." The boys laughed at Nate as he blushed in embarrassment. The boys met up back at Hilbert's house where they will decide to have the game. Ethan, " I'd say that we have it in the Santalune forest. We'll have enough space to hide." " Forget it, this is my lucky underwear were dealing with and I'm not getting it dirty," Red responded. Barry said, " Don't we have a clubhouse there. We could use that." The boys all agreed.

All of the boys took their flying Pokemon to the Kalos region where the pantsing war will begin. As soon as they arrived, the boys went into Radom rooms to change into appropriate undergarments for the war.

Red went into the bathroom and locked the door. He removed his belt and dropped his jeans. From there he took off a pair of plaid boxers. Red took something out of his backpack. It was a a pair of clear boxer briefs. Red, " Lucky underpants don't fail me now," he said. Red slipped on the underwear over his nice hairless balls.

Ethan/Gold was with his bag in a bedroom. He took off all of his clothes and put on a metallic pair of gold boxers. Ethan said this while doing muscle poses of himself in the mirror , " Who's hot now."

Brendan was opening a package from home in the kitchen. It was his new outfit from the remakes of Ruby and Sapphire. His discarded his old clothes on the floor. He slipped on a fresh pair of tighty whities. He later slipped on the skin-tight shirt and matching shorts. " At least I don't have to worry about people seeing my erection," Brendan said to himself.

Lucas was up next. His most embarrassing underwear was his thong. He, unlike the others, prefers to be fully clothed which is ironic considering he has one of the skimpiest undergarments ever. " I should put something over this," Lucas thought. He grabbed his black boxers to cover the thong.

Hilbert had a pair of boxers with the cliche heart pattern on them. The boxers were huge extended past his knees which made his balls flop around in an irritating way. He know that his erection will keep him from being fully pantsed.

Nate was removing his clothes. He was embarrassed that he need to use a speedo as his underwear. " Seriously I'm able to use a speedo for my underwear and yet my wetsuit is not good enough for them," Nate said.

Calem wore some masterball briefs. End of story.

Barry, Hugh, and Silver were forming an alliance. " We all agree to not pants each other until everyone else gets pantsed then we'll betray each other." Silver said. They all agreed and proceeded to the lobby to start.

"The complete list of rules say that you can't wear belts, you have to wear an embarrassing pair of underwear, collect proof, and you can hide until the first horn starts. The game ends at sundown." Hilbert said to the boys.

The boys scrambled in all directions hoping to not be found and pantsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate was hinting from the others in the basement. The clubhouse basement was furnished and was a great hiding area. The boy hid among the boxes that needed to be unpacked. Silver walked into the furnished basement and saw one of Nate's shoes among the boxes. Silver was crafty and walked upstairs. He hid in the hall. " Good he's gone," Nate said to himself. When Nate walked up the stairs and into that dark hall. "Gotcha," Silver screamed as he tripped Nate and hoped to take his shorts. Nate tripped and grabbed the closest thing he could reach… Silver's pants. With on fall Silver looked in horror. Both is pants and underpants were at his ankles. Nate took Silver down and took his pants and grey boxer briefs as a prize.

A high-pitched horn sounded. That was the break horn. The boys gathered in the lobby to tally their pantsings. Silver along with Brendan and Barry were on a couch removing the rest of their clothes due to the losing humiliation penalty.

" How did you two lose your pants," Barry asked.

" My plan backfired," answered Silver.

" Red pulled down my shorts so quietly and slowly that I didn't even know I was in my tighty whities." Brendan answered.

There were boxes on the coffee table. Each one was labeled with a name. The boys put their trophies in their respective boxes.

" Hilbert, do I get extra points if I take off the person's underwear," Nate asked.

" You do," Hilbert answered.

The high-pitched horn sounded. The battle began and the boys violently tried pants each other. Calem was the victim. Calem was wearing a belt. " You can't wear your belt." said Red, " Now you know the rules. You have to remove all of your clothes."

Calem stripped naked and sat down with the losers. The clothes he wore were now on a manikin. Lucas was about to wet himself. He was wearing boxers over his thong. Hilbert noticed his shaking and took off his pants. Lucas looked down. He was horrified that his thong was exposed to all the boys.

" You were worried about your underwear," Hilbert said, " But you hiding your thong under your boxers was unexpected."

Lucas knew that he violated the rules of the pantsing war so he removed his clothes. Lucas went to sit with the other nude boys.

Five were left. Now they ran in all directions. Ethan was going To use his Rotom to make an elaborate trap to remove the clothes of his rivals. With all the noise the remaining trainers went into his hiding place in this case the kitchen. " Now," yelled Nate. Hilbert and Red did not go. Nate and Hugh charged into Ethan knocking all of them into a giant tube. " Rotom don't you dare." Ethan said.

Rotom never complied. It activated the machine causing all the boys to spin rapidly. Eventually, the conveyer belt released a set of manakins wearing their clothes. They came out next covering up. Hilbert and Red laughed at the nude boys. Nate, Hugh, and Ethan walked into the lobby in shame.

The final will face off will happen soon.


End file.
